Unfinished Business
by OQForever
Summary: In 4x15 after watching the promo, this Is my take on what happen's when Robin and Regina come back together.


_This Is my take off the '**PROMO**' on 4x15... I douth that this Is gonna happen, but that's what FanFiction Is for :)_

_A little '**Oneshot**' Hope you like It._

_*Mistake's are my own* So sorry If you find any :(_

_** . .OQ**_

She couldn't beleive It, her lip's where on his. Was this a dream or was It real, she wasn't sure. Regina kept thinking '_I'm going to wake up any minute now_' but she didn't. Yes this was real, Regina felt Robin pull her closer to his body as he told her how much he had missed her In between kisses.

"Well... Isn't this nice" A voice came from behind Robin and Regina.

"What are you doing here"? Regina asked when she turned around.

"Well I couldn't pass up the opportunity off a reunion... Now could I" The voice spoke.

"What do you want"? Regina asked.

"Well... Me and the thief have soom unfinished business to attend too" The voice answered.

"Regina" Robin said, Robin never told Regina about his history with this person before. It never came up In converstation before and he never thought that this encounter would ever happen again.

"What business could you possibly have with Robin"? Regina asked the person standing about ten feet away from her and Robin. Regina's full attention was on this person that she didn't even hear Robin call her name.

"Oh... Trust me, we have a lot off buisness too discuss" The voice spoke again "Isn't that right Outlaw"? The voice then asked.

"Maleficent I-" Robin started but was cut off.

"Robin... Ho-How do you know her"? Regina asked with a bit of a stutter.

"I-" Robin started and was cut off again.

"Oh he never told you" Maleficent said to Regina " I thought you where an honourable man"? Maleficent then added directing her question to Robin.

"Weather you have history together or not, what do want with him"? Regina asked as she moved to block her '_soulmate_' from any harm that Maleficent might cause to him.

"I have a special torture chamber laid out '_just_' for him" Mal said with a big grin on her face "You remember them... don't you Regina" Mal then said remembering the time's her and Regina tortured a lot of people In their own torture chamber that Mal or Regina would create with their magic.

"Just because he stole from you" Regina replied with a throat chuckle.

"We only took your gold-" Robin started and was cut off again.

"That's not all... Was It Outlaw"? Mal questioned Robin.

"Maleficent... please... don't do this" Robin begged.

"So I was right, he never did tell you" Mal then said to the chocolate eyed woman.

"Maleficent" Robin said with poison In his voice. Robin was In love with Regina and he has faught for the last couple off month's to find his was back to her and now, he was about to get ripped from the woman he love's because off a stupid mistake that he had made a long time ago.

"How do you two know eachother"? Regina asked directing her question at the both of them.

"Regina... Just remember that I love you" Robin just said.

With Robin's word's and the way Mal was talking Regina knew that this was not going too be good. Regina started to think 'What Is the point' everytime Regina was beginging to beleive In hope, It alway's got shattered again.

"You see Regina, your thief here didn't just steal from me..." Tear's started to build up In Maleficent's eye's then she chocked out "H-He fa-fatherd my child".

"WHAT" Robin was shocked. "Regina-" Robin reached for his love's hand.

"Yo-You selpt with her"? Regina said with crossed eyebrow's as she pulled away from her '_soulmate_'.

"Regina... I didn't know about any child" Robin said. Robin just thought that Maleficent was going to tell Regina that he had once selpt with the Dragon once, and not that he had fathered a child for her (_cause the truth was he didn't know anything about a child_)

"They all say that, don't they" Mal then said to Regina.

"Where Is the child, then"? Regina asked.

"I think that's a question you should ask your step-daughter" Maleficent just replied as a few tear's rolled down the Dragon's face.

"Regina look at me" Robin jumped In pleading with Regina, then continued as she turned to face her '_soulmate_'. "I didn't know" He repeated again hoping that she would beleive that he was telling the truth by looking Into his eye's.

"I'm board now... look hand over the thief, and I'll deal with him" Maleficent then said getting annoyed with all this talk going on.

Regina just looked at Robin and thought to herself '_Do I really know this man_' than turned to her old friend "And you just think that I'm just going to hand him over like that" Regina then said. Even If Regina hated Robin right '_now_' she was a hero and not a villian anymore, so she wouldn't just hand over Robin to be tortured and then killed.

"Well, yeah" Mal just answered.

"Well... I'm sorry, but no" Regina just said taking two step's toward's Maleficent and not showing any fear at all In her face or her body language.

"Don't forget who your dealing with Regina" Maleficent just said In an annoyed voice at Regina standing In her way off her own vengence.

"Have you forgotten our last encounter" Regina replied at how she had her old friend pined to the wall when they faught last with Regina as the '_victor_'.

"Hand over the thief Regina" Maleficent said as her blood began to boil.

"Regina" Robin just said. Robin didn't like the way his love looked at him a few minute's ago and he just wanted her to look at him with love In her eye's again.

"No" Regina said to Maleficent and not even listening to a word Robin was saying.

"Well I'm sorry then Regina... I didn't want to have do this but" Then Maleficent just waved her hand and someone just appeared right beside her.

"Roland" Robin and Regina both said In unison.

"Papa" The little boy shouted.

"Maleficent... I beg you... please don't hurt my son" Robin begged his one time '_one night stand_'.

"Ah yes... I remember you begging me before" Mal replied as she waved her had again and Roland then disappeared.

"Roland" Robin shouted again as he went to run to where his son was a moment ago when Regina stopped him.

"Mal... he's just a child" Regina said In a soft voice hoping that she would be able to talk her old friend around.

"You know me pretty well Regina" Mal said then continued before Regina had a chance to say anything "So you know that '_**I DON'T CARE**_'.

"I'll go with you on one condition" Robin then shouted toward's Maleficent not wanting anything to happen too his son.

"Robin-" Regina got cut off.

"And what condition Is that"? Maleficent but-In asking the Outlaw.

"Give Roland to Regina and I'll go with you" Robin pleaded.

"No... Robin" Regina said.

"And I'm just to think that you'll come with me after I hand over your son" Maleficent then said Ignoring Regina all together.

"I give you my word" Robin just said.

"Humm" Maleficent hummed then said "Ok" Maleficent knew that even though Robin never told Regina that he slept with her, he alway's kept his word.

"Robin" Regina called as Robin started to walk toward's Maleficent.

"I'm not that mean... at least say goodbye to your '_soulmate_' Outlaw" Mal said with a little sly grin on her face loving the pain that both Regina and Robin where feeling right now.

Robin turned to Regina and then walked over to her "I promise I didn't know" Robin whispered as he took Regina's face In his hand's.

"Take this" Regina whispered as she slipped something Into the Outlaw's hand's.

"Regina what-" Robin started.

"You'll know when It's the right time to use It" Regina whispered again to her '_soulmate_'.

"I love you Regina" Robin said as he sliped what Regina gave him Into his pocket without Maleficent seen his movement's. (_He was a thief after all_)

"I love you too" Regina said as she kissed Robin on the lip's with tear's falling. This could be the last tme she would ever see Robin and he was her '_soulmate_', she loved him. (_Was- Is In love with him_)

"Time's up" Maleficent jumped In.

"Take care Of Roland for me, love him like I know you can" Robin said to the chocolate eyed woman.

"I'll come for you" Regina whispered as Robin gave her one last kiss and then made his way over too Maleficent. When Robin arrived beside Maleficent she waved her hand and Roland appeared beside Regina and Robin and Maleficent then disappeared.

_** . .OQ**_

Please _**Review**_ and let me know what you think :)


End file.
